My Shirt
by KiyomiDragneel754
Summary: My fifth tribute to Nalu Week: Dare. Ok, so maybe picking dare was a bad idea. Cause now I have to jump into a river. Worse part. I'm wearing a white shirt. Written in Lucy POV. One-shot! Contains inappropriate parts at the end so please stop at that point unless you are 18 . T/M


DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima

I hate my life. Why did I agree to play that cursed game. Truth or Dare. And now thanks to that game I have to jump into the river. You'd think that it's not a big deal but it is. Why? I'm in a white shirt. Enough said.

Well time to get this over with. I hold my breath and jump in. A giant splash appears and I pop my head out of the water a little after.

I am soaked from head to toe and now I can't even get out or else I'll be completely exposed.

So the simple solution is obvious to stay in here until they leave.

It's been about 30 minutes and they are still sitting there waiting for me to get out. They even continued the game. But the good part was that I got a soaking buddy for a while. That is, until I remembered that Juvia can't get wet.

So 1 hour has past and only a couple people left. What, do they have nothing better to do? Ughh! Where's Natsu when you need him!

So it took a total of 5 hours for them all to leave... 5 hours! Man, my legs hurt like hell. I better get out.

I swim to the edge of the river and began getting out when a hand was stuck in front of my face. I look up. Natsu?

"Took you long enough to get here." I grabbed his hand and pull myself off.

"Sorry, nobody came back to let me out of the freezer." So, what your saying is that you broke the freezer.

"It's fine then."

"Here. Wear this to cover up." I watched him take off his vest and put it on me. I grip the vest and closed the gap to cover my... Yeah, you get the point.

We walk back to my apartment and when we get there I let Natsu in.

I walk up the stair and unlock the door. when I get inside I go changed while Natsu makes himself at home.

I walk out of my room in my night clothes and walk towards my bed. All of sudden Natsu pops up in MY bed and asks "Hey, aren't you going to dry your hair?"

"I'm tired today and I just want to sleep."

"Lucy. You'll get sick." Ugh.

I watch him get up and walk over to the bathroom. Most likely to get a towel. I sit on the bed and wait for him to get back.

When he gets back to the bed he... smirks? Whatever. He sits down behind me and starts drying my hair.

When it's dry I turn around and give him a kiss as thanks. What? You didn't know we're dating.

~Stop Reading If You're NOT 18+~

Since my hair is now dry I turn the lights off and lay down. I close my eyes and as I almost fall asleep when I felt something circling my boob. My eyes widen and I quick turn over to face Natsu. He had that smirk on his face again.

"Lucy. You know your shirt is soaked again." What?! How?... Stupid hair!

"So Luce."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still tired?"

"I um need to change my shirt." I try to get up but Natsu was quicker and climbed on top of me.

"Or I could just take it off." I blushed. I mean it's not like we haven't done IT yet but it's still embarrassing.

I open my mouth to answer but before I could, his lips crash into mine. We continued to make out and I felt his tongue insert my mouth.

When he finally lets me go to breathe I was already completely awake. He stared at me with he's dark eyes that are full of lust.

I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. Clearly he got the message and took my shirt off. He kisses down my neck and sucks on my breasts. I stop him for a second so I can take off his pants, since I still had his shirt and ran my hand across his erection. He groans and gropes my breasts while slowly grinding against me.

It didn't take long before both of us were completely naked and well, you don't need to know what happened next.

**Kiyomi: ... I feel so perverted. **

**Kiyomi: I hope you enjoyed the story please review and give me advice to do better and if any of you write lemons I could use lots of help but go easy on me this was my first one.**

**Kiyomi: Thank you for reading! Bye bye!**


End file.
